Vampires On A Plane
by bays1
Summary: A series of oneshot and twoshots involving our favourite characters and several different incidents involving planes. What could possibly go wrong when there are 'Vampires on a Plane?
1. Rosalie does not want to be On A Plane

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. , except the real reason why Rosalie didn't go on the plane to Italy with Alice and Bella.**

You could almost smell the anxiety surrounding Rosalie. If you were a supernatural creature, you probably could. She was constantly fidgeting at a lightning speed and her breathing was obviously panicked. Her arm rests had deep grooves in them from when she had dug her nails in - clinging for her life - at take off. She wanted off the plane but unfortunately she was stuck thousands of feet above ground for the next 8 hours. And Alice wasn't helping.

"And I heard our pilot was trained at the same place as Buddy Holly's pilot." Alice grinned as Rosalie's mouth snapped shut and she stopped breathing altogether. It was going to be a long flight.

**Three Hours Later**

She was feeling better now. The steel coffin of death she was flying in, hadn't hit any rough turbulence and the discovery that her favourite movie was being played had helped a lot. Rosalie was feeling almost and oddly, considering where she was, calm.

Alice froze beside her. Her eyes became glazed and distant. Rosalie bolted upright from her relaxed position.

"What did you see Alice?" She demanded urgently. Alice turned to her, a haunted look on her face.

"We plummet and BOOM!" Alice told her sister in a quivering voice. Rosalie sat frozen for a moment, shocked that all her fears about flying were coming true. Then she spotted the devious smile that had spread across Alice's lips.

"You aren't helping Alice." She said crossly.

"It's not like you can drown." Alice stated rationally with her eyebrows raised. Rosalie faced Alice again.

Her voice was low and chilling. The type of voice used in a scary story. "No, but we can burn alive. Slowly."

Alice paused as the thought past through her mind.

"LET ME OFF THIS PLANE!" Rosalie leant back and smirked, glad someone else saw flying her way. Then she began to hyperventilate again. Another four hours, 53 minutes and 24 seconds to go.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. By the way, review and let me know who YOU WANT next :D. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**bays1**


	2. Emmett tries to get On A Plane

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the pilot's uniform!**

**Emmett On A Plane In Bella's POV**

He was wearing a uniform. This in itself was not odd in anyway except it was Emmett wearing a pilot's hat. Edward had told me Emmett once got his license but that was a long time ago and I don't think he would be able to use it. I watched cautiously as he sat in Edward's vacant seat, sitting his Italian briefcase on his lap and began to drum loudly onto it. He was waiting for something to happen.

I went back to reading about which Hollywood celebrity had developed a fear of cameras but kept a watchful eye on the smirking Emmett. The last time Emmett has smirked like that, I ended up stranded in a tree. He glanced over at me but when I tried to catch his eye, he quickly looked away again. I rolled my eyes and continued to read. He looked over again. Oh. He wanted me to play along.

"Emmett?" I said in a feigned curious tone of voice. I was right; it was exactly what he wanted.

"Yes?" He grinned broadly like he had just discovered a hibernating grizzly. I flicked down my magazine and turned to face him.

For a moment, I paused to build up his anticipation. Then I basically signed a waver form by saying: "Why are you dressed as a pilot?"

"I thought you would never ask. Watch and learn young Bella. I'm going to teach you how to fool security like a true vampire."

It was another lesson on life. He had been giving these to me lately as his duty as a big brother. They were actually quite useful and fun, except the time I ended up in a tree. Emmett confidently swaggered up to the security gate where a perky brunette was standing checking boarding passes with a computer.

"Good Evening. How can I help you?" She smiled at him uneasily. Her instincts had already sensed something was wrong with this pilot.

Emmett smiled back cheerfully. "I'll just need to get through to where the…" He broke off and to my disbelief made wing movements with his arms, "are?"

"Sir could I see some ID?" The brunette asked calmly but I notice her hand slipping towards a panic button.

"I left it on that plane." Emmett lied confidently. If airports weren't so paranoid, he may have been believed. "That's why I'm going back."

She pushed the button.

"Are you going to let me go and do my job?" He tried once more before looking back at me and shrugging. I pretended I didn't know him. I didn't feel like being arrested.

"I don't think so Sir." And that was when Emmett was tackled by security. Although there was no way they could have forced him over, he had to pretend or risk exposing the Cullens.

As Emmett's hands were forced behind his back, the seat beside me became occupied by Edward once again. He had my orange juice. How I love him. He had already noticed the situation, no doubt from the thoughts of those involved.

"We are never going to let him leave this down." I was too busy drinking delicious juice to agree with him.

****

A/N: Review and let me know who YOU WANT next... requests are so much more fun to write :D. Even if you didn't like the chapters give me a review and let me know!

bays1


End file.
